As trailers and trailer loads have gotten larger, it has become increasing more difficult to steer the trailers. The larger loads in combination with the typical 40-80 foot trailer length produce increased steering-related forces and often result in scuff steering and pavement damage. This is true for both standard highway trailers and 20 foot wide heavy haul trailers, and for both fifth wheel connections and tow bar connections. To improve steering characteristics, some tractor/trailer combinations utilize a sender/receiver hydraulic system wherein steering is sensed at the tractor and hydraulically transmitted to the trailer's steering axles. However, a problem exists with these steering systems. Because of their mechanical configuration the two sending hydraulic cylinders (and the two receiving hydraulic cylinders) do not have equal travel and thereby hinder the performance characteristics of the steering system and can result in system “sponginess” and significantly increased hydraulic pressure. Further, as loads have gotten bigger in size, trailers need to be developed with an improved steering system that would help reduce tare weight (due to less steering-related forces) and have the added benefit of being more pavement-friendly due in part to less resistance in and out of turns.